The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for awarding a jackpot to a player associated with a gaming machine.
At least some known gaming systems allocate a portion of a game play credit to a jackpot and award the jackpot to that player or another player (e.g., associated with another gaming machine) when a jackpot trigger condition is satisfied. For example, the jackpot trigger condition may include a total quantity of credits entered, or “coin-in.”
The use of such jackpot trigger conditions may be limiting to the operator of a gaming system and, further, may be inadequate for motivating players to play a variety of games, such as a plurality of games provided by the same supplier and/or newly introduced games.